Yool DOF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''! baby bio; TBA audult bio ; TBA Prismatic Bio':'' Description The Yool is a stout, bearded monster whose upper parts are covered in white fur. Like many species of real life reindeers, Yools are antler-bearing, have hooves as feet, and brown hair covering their legs. Unlike a reindeer, however, the monsters are bipedal, have elf-like ears and candy-cane-patterned arms, with red and white stripes. The central part of the body of a Yool is green, and has snowflake-like patterns in it. Furthermore, adult Yools have sleigh bells on their antlers, that are used by the monsters to produce their songs, and baby Yools have sleigh bells on their head ban, that are used by the monsters to produce their songs,. The Blue Prismatic Yool has two Sincopite color hexagon eyes with snowflake pupils, and TBA.The central part of the body of a Yool is also blue, and has Hanukkah star -like patterns in it Song on the continent the Yool sings "Ho Ho Ho Ho" in a high pitch resonating baritone voice, as Cris Cringle is supposed to do, and also shakes its head quickly to jingle the bells on its head ban, as it sings with Crocsticks, Flowah, and Thrumble. on Party island it sings Ho Ho Ho Ho with Mammott and also shakes its head quickly to jingle the bells on its antlers. on Cloud island it sings Ho Ho Ho Ho with Thrumble and Dandidoo and also shakes its head quickly to jingle the bells on its antlers. Breeding The Yool Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Christmas season. There is one possible combination: Thumpies + Congle '''NOTE: Yool can only be bred or purchased at the Festival Of Yay. Any Yools on The continent, Party island, and Cloud Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Feeding Monsters The Yool will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. Rewards When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. Teleportation Yool can be teleported to Party Island when fed to Level 5 for a reward of 10 diamonds, or it can be teleported to Cloud Island when fed to Level 15 for a reward of 25 diamonds. Teleport time for Yool is TBA hours for Cloud Island and 5 Minutes to Party Island. Name Origin The name "Yool" comes from the name of an ancient pagan mid-winter festival, Yule, which was later absorbed into Christmas. Yule is short for Yuletide. Prismatic AKA Chromatic forms During limited time events when Prism Gate is open and Yool is available for transformation on Outer Islands, Adult Yools can be transformed into one of six different colored variants. Notes *Yool was added in the 1.16.8 update, along with Crocsticks and many others. *Yool now has SIX colorful chromatic forms. *Being a Christmas monster, the Yool has several Christmas themed names: Feliz, the Spanish word for "merry"; Frawst, a pun of "frost"; Groodolph, a pun on "Rudolph"; Kringle, and Kris, references to Kris Kringle, a name for Santa Claus; Mizzletoe, a pun on "mistletoe"; Nog, a reference to eggnog; Puddin, a reference to Christmas pudding; Reignur, a pun on "reindeer"; and Rudy, an abbreviation of "Rudolph". *The Yool is made to resemble Santa Clause, especially given its sound. Category:Seasonals Category:Party Island Category:Christmas Category:Dawn of Fire Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire